User blog:Darkshot22/demonwing vs cornelius
It is a dark, cold, and quiet night. Demonwing walks through the decreped and trashed streets, looking for any signs of wrongdoers while smoking a cigarette. It begins to rain, but Demonwing continues looking around, only to see the figure of... Ivan Cornelius? Demonwing is shocked and bewildered, as Cornelius was killed by Girard years ago, "W-...what the?" Demonwing uttered, confused out of his mind. "..... What? Surprised to see me?" Cornelius said in his usual, calm demeanor. "You're dead..." Demonwing said. "I was dead.", responded Cornelius. Without a word, the two lunged at each other, both dodging each other's attempted attacks. Demonwing pulled out his pistol, and fired at Cornelius, who dodged each bullet, and ripped the gun from his hand with telekinesis, then crushing it. "Alright, you're asking for it." Demonwing said, rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket. Cornelius took the opprotunity and punched Demonwing,who was sent flying through buildings. "V...Very funny..." Demonwing said, struggling to get up. He managed to get to his feet, just as Cornelius was walking over to him. "My turn." said Demonwing, blasting Cornelius with the strongest blast he has. the blast engulfed both of them, and reduced the surrounding area to a crater. Demonwing catches his breath, hoping he has killed Cornelius, only to see him walking through the smoke, very much alive and unscathed. "Oh god dammit" Demonwing managed to say, before Cornelius smashed him into the ground. As Demonwing attempted to get up, Cornelius contiually attacked him, which caused Demonwing to snap. "THAT'S IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Demonwing roared, blasting Cornelius with a blast somehow even stronger than the last. Cornelius was swept away in the blast, his fake skin destroyed, revealing his true form. Demonwing began attacking Cornelius as he was getting up. "Not funny now, is it? IS IT?! ANSWE-" said Demonwing, Before Cornelius forced his fist through Demonwing's stomach. Demonwing coughed up blood, before using his chance to kick Cornelius in the stomach with all of his might, causing him to stagger. Demonwing managed to rip Cornelius's hand out of his stomach, clutching his wound with his other hand. "Impressive...." Cornelius said, still calm as ever. Demonwing rushes forwards, attacking as fast as he can, managing to severely weaken Cornelius, despite the hole in his stomach. Cornelius suddenly snapped, screaming in rage as he uppercutted Demonwing, and blasted him through the chest. Demonwing stumbled backwards, before falling down. Cornelius began laughing maniacally, beating up the extremely weakened Demonwing. "COME ON, FIGHT BACK, YOU PUNK!" Cornelius screamed mockingly. "W...with pleasure" Said Demonwing, punching Cornelius through his chest. Cornelius's look of anger and insanity changed to that of shock, when he saw Demonwing's hand piercing his chest, and that soon changed to fear when he heard Demonwing charging a blast. "See you in hell, you son of a bitch!!!" Demonwing said, before releasing the blast, which easily tore through Cornelius, sending him flying back. Cornelius struggled to get up, but failed. "h....how? how could I be so... e-easily... defeated?" Cornelius said, before his head fell, and he slumped down, dead. Demonwing struggled to his feet, and limped over to Cornelius, making sure he was dead. "W-well, that takes care of that..." Demonwing said, before limping off to the bar to celebrate. Category:Blog posts